


Stage fright

by pxnkman



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkman/pseuds/pxnkman
Summary: Warning for auditory hallucinations and delicate subjects





	

They all hate you.

The voices were loud today.

Nobody is going to want to see your face.

This was probably because himself, Ross and Smith were about to start a panel.

Just give up already, you’re disgusting

“Shut up!” Trott shouted to himself in an attempt to get them to stop. It was common for him to hear now whenever they did public things. The only way to make them stop was for Smith to talk to him, for him to calm him down and tell him things were okay. But of course he wasn’t here now and he wasn’t prepared to go and bother him. He hated it. Hated having to reach out for help from other people, it made him feel weak, small. Curling in on himself he began to feel tears prick at his eyes, he’d had a bad enough day without feeling crippling anxiety on top. First his car broke down on the way to the venue, then he ran out of money leaving him with no lunch and now this. It all had to be at once didn’t it? He let out a small sob before bringing his knees closer to his face.

Trott didn’t notice when Smith entered the room, his mind was elsewhere and his body was pretty much in a ball at this point.

“Trott?” Smith called out, quickly pacing over to the smaller man once he noticed his position. There was no response at first, Trott has assumed it was just another voice there to taunt him. It wasn’t until Smith wrapped his body around the brunettes that he came to his senses and whimpered out.

Attempting, and failing due to suppressed sobs, to call out for his partner he buried his head into Smiths chest and opened the flood gates of tears. He felt safe in his arms, as cliché as it sounds, hearing his heartbeat through Smiths shirt gave him a sense of control and life. Because Smith was here for him, he was here to protect him from the shit that went on in his head, he was here to comfort him and soothe him when he needed it most, and he was here.

Trott didn’t need to say anything, Smith already knew everything. And so they stayed like that, the red head cradling the brunette as he sobbed into his shirt. The only words spoken were from Smith as he whispered about how things were going to be okay into his ear. It took a little while but soon Trott’s breathing had calmed and his cries were less frequent. Pulling away slowly and rubbing his eyes he looked up at Smith only to find the man smiling slightly at him moving his hands to entwine with his own. The smaller man couldn’t help but smile back at him, it was as if he radiated happiness.

“They love you, y’know?” Smith began “Like mate, you’re probably the most popular member of Hat Films. If they were to hate anybody it’d be me” he chuckled. He wasn’t wrong, he could be the saltiest asshole sometimes. It was a blessing him and Ross were there to sort him out.

“Thank you” Trott whispered out, of course he was still nervous but the voices had stopped now and he felt calmer

“Come ‘ere you” Smith encouraged as he squeezed Trott’s hand, pulling him closer and burying his head into the smaller man’s hair breathing in the scent of the infamous apple shampoo. He was so god damn lucky to have this man in his life.

Trott smiled slightly as Smith began to plant kisses all over his head and face, even a few cheeky ones on his neck. After a few minutes Ross popped his head in to inform the two that they were due on stage in a minute. As much as Trott didn’t want to go Smith dragged him up from his current position and tugged him along, still hand in hand.

The voices were still there but they were now just echoes in the back of his mind being drowned out by the cheers and the smiles of their fans and the fact Smith had settled a hand at the small of his back. Reminding him that Smith would always be there for him to fall back on.


End file.
